Decisiones
by L'Muk
Summary: Cada uno se dio la vuelta y partieron hacia lugares completamente diferentes. Compro el primer boleto que la llevaría a la ciudad donde se localizaba el gremio de Lamia Scale; Nada remplazaría nunca el amor que tuvo por Gray.Pero debía cerrar ese capitulo de su vida y lo haría con ayuda de Lyon Bastia.


_**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias: odio infinito hacia mi persona.**_

_**Notas: Tenia ganas de escribir algo de drama, ya que , soy demasiado realista, me pregunte por que Gray es tan desentendido con Juvia y de ahí salió esta idea, si después de leer esto me odian , me gustaría saberlo, también me gustaría saber que sintieron precisamente al leerlo. Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos después.**_

_**Recomendación: Si desean al leer, escuchar esta canción. "Northern lights(ballad version) de Megumi Hayashibara"**_

* * *

_Decisiones._

_-Ante la decepción, hay que ser muy fuertes.-_

_Capitulo único._

* * *

-Vete de aquí- Juvia Loxar sintió dentro de su corazón como este se rompía al escuchar las palabas de Gray Fullbuster.

Frías como el hielo.

-Si eso es lo que deseas- se sorprendió a si misma, había hablado como su tono de voz normal. No estaba segura si se encontraba llorando o no, aun que si lo hiciera, no habría

Mucha diferencia.

Cada uno se dio la vuelta y partieron hacia lugares completamente diferentes.

A cada paso que daba, deseaba estar muerta para no tener que sufrir aquello.

Juvia había ido a su apartamento en Fairy Hills; en el camino se encontró con Erza, a quien le pidió de favor hablara con el maestro de Fairy Tail, abandonaría el gremio antes de la mañana siguiente.

Con la frente en alto, su paraguas en una mano y su maleta en la otra, dejo Fairy Hills, camino hacia el tren. Compro el primer boleto que la llevaría a la ciudad donde se localizaba el gremio de Lamia Scale; Nada remplazaría nunca el amor que tuvo por Gray.

Pero debía cerrar ese capitulo de su vida y lo haría con ayuda de Lyon Bastia.

El albino le había ofrecido innumerable número de veces el unirse al gremio perteneciente.

Educadamente se había negado todas las veces. Sin embargo, cuando toco la puerta del gremio, se sorprendió de ver la familiaridad con la que trataban al entrar.

Lyon corrió, empujando gente y soltando groserías a quien estuviera enfrente de el, Juvia estaba ahí parada, con su paraguas y una maleta. Sabía lo que significaba.

-Juvia, ¡Como me alegro de verte!- sin avisar la abrazo y no la soltó en ningún momento. Tomando su mano les anuncio a todos que se uniría al gremio.

No quería pero debía. Debía deshacerse de la marca de Fairy tail, Tanto Jura como Babasaama le había dicho que conservara la marca, solo tendría que taparla cuando estuviera representando al gremio.

Ella se negó, deseaba deshacerse de todo lo que la ligara a Fairy tail.

Sostuvo la mano de Lyon y se mordió la lengua mientras un experto le removía el tatuaje.

Cuando le colocaron el de Lamia Scale, sintió un ligero alivio. Se había mudado con Lyon, tras discutir con el su situación, el acepto hacerse cargo de todo. Ella había llorado de felicidad, le había basado por primera vez y se entrego a el.

Había cambiado sus ropas y su carácter se había vuelto el de una mujer amable y comprensiva, había hecho amigas dentro del gremio rápidamente, se había adaptado rápidamente a todo.

Parado un mes, Lyon y ella anunciaron su compromiso.

Mando cartas a Fairy tail. Para Lucy y Natsu, Erza y Jellal, para los hermanos Strauss para Cana y Laxus junto con los Raijinshuu al maestro y pocas personas mas.

Tres semanas pasaron y el día de la boda llego. Había mucha gente que conocía, a otra no, desde que había mandado cartas a Fairy tail, le había pedido a Lucy, Lissana y Erza que fueran sus madrinas.

Pasados los meses, con temblores pero sujetando la mano de Lyon, había anunciado la razón de su partida de Fairy tail.

Un hijo, todos le felicitaron a ambos, se sentía un poco culpable, no le parecía justo todo que haría pasar a Lyon, por lo que pasados los días hablaron.

-Lo hago por que te amo- Le había respondido cuando le cuestiono.

-También te amo- Su corazón sintió una ligera opresión, no había sido fácil decir aquello pero lo había hecho y se sentía orgullosa.

-Eso me hace muy feliz- Entre lagrimas le había agradecido todo lo que hacia por ella.

-No tienes que agradecer, lo hago por que te amo- le beso los labios y siguió hablando.- Y a el/ella también, Lo amare como si tuviera mi sangre, le daré mi apellido, tendrá amor y un hogar, tratare de ser el mejor padre, le educare para que sea una buena persona. Por que será mi hijo/a.

Juvia se sentía feliz, no podía pedir nada más.

Cuando su hija nació era una replica de ella, ojos azules claros, cabello azul cielo y su nariz, estaba feliz de que fuera niña y se pareciera a ella.

Cuando Lyon sostuvo a la niña se sintió completo, ella no tenia la culpa de que su progenitor fuera un desgraciado, ella era pura y cálida como Juvia.

Pensaron en muchos nombres para ella, Sky fue el indicado, pues era el cielo de ambos.

Cuando Sky cumplió un año, Natsu y Lucy habían llegado para invitarlos a su boda. Lucy sostuvo a la niña y encontró en ella a Juvia, era cálida y amorosa, muy tranquila y feliz.

Cuando Natsu el cargo se sintió extraño podía ver en los ojos de Sky el mismo brillo que vio en los ojos de su mejor amigo cuando lo conoció.

Le prometieron a la pareja mandar una carta con su respuesta.

Una semana después Natsu y Lucy recibieron una paquete, con una carta dentro, felicitándoles pero declinando la oferta de asistir, le paso la caja grande a Natsu y observaron el primer regalo de bodas , a Lucy se le cayeron las lagrimas y se prometió ir a visitarlos pronto.

Un año después, cuando Sky cumpliría los dos años, los Dragneel llegaron a su hogar para presentarles a Igneel, el hijo de ambos.

Sky que apenas había comenzado a hablar había tomado la mano del niño y sonriendo les dijo a los mayores.

-Le amo- a Lyon casi le da un ataque al escuchar a su pequeña niña decir algo como aquello, sabia que era una padre celoso pero no tan pronto.

Los años pasaron y la familia de Lyon y Juvia se agrando con un segundo hijo.

De ojos puntiagudos y cabello albino, Ace, había sido su nombre.

Cuando el pequeño Ace había cumplido un mes de edad, Meredy y Ultear habían llegado al gremio, cargadas de regalos para los niños; Mientras Meredy tenía en sus brazos a Ace, Ultear abrazaba a Sky de cuatro años.

Juvia se sentía feliz de que mucha gente quisiera a sus hijos, soltó muchas lágrimas al agradecerle a ambas el hecho de que quisieran a sus hijos.

-Son mis sobrinos, lamento no haber venido antes, pero haciendo misiones la vida pasa rápido- cuando tuvieron que irse Meredy no deseaba soltar a Ace, y el tampoco deseaba alejarse de ella.

-Me lo quiero llevar- decía mientras un puchero se colocaba en su rostro.

-Lo siento, tía Medy, pero no te puedes llevar a mi hermanito-

Los años continuaron pasando hasta que una lamentable noticia llego a los oídos de la familia Bastia.

Makarov de Fairy tail, había fallecido.

Juvia lloro como hacia años no lo hacia, decidieron empacar cosas y viajar hacia Magnolia para el entierro.

Se sentía segura y fuerte, tenía a su esposo que amaba y a sus hijos.

Le daba un poco de risa ver a Lyon pasar un mal rato pensando en el hijo de Natsu y Lucy, lo quería lejos de su hija.

Sky, una joven de 16 años cumplidos, con un buen cuerpo como el de su madre, ojos brillantes y cabello lacio que le cubría la espalda, cualquiera que la viera diría que es hermosa, y lo era. Lyon sufría mucho con sus celos de padre.

Ace, de 12 años, comenzaba a parecerse a su padre cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, a pesar de su corta edad, era muy perseguido por las mujeres, mas a pesar de su popularidad, su padre le había enseñado a ser un caballero con todas las mujeres y lo era.

Sobre Juvia y Lyon, parecía que los años no pasaban, estando ambos en los treinta y tantos, siendo padres, se veían jóvenes y felices.

Pero cuando el tren se detuvo en Magnolia, la mano de Juvia, que esa sujetada por Lyon, comenzó a temblar, había dejado se lujar desde hacia Diez y seis años y se había prometido no volver.

-Recuerda que te amo con toda mi vida- le había dicho a su esposo con una corta y temblorosa voz.

-Lo se, y tu también sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti- El uno era el pilar del otro, si uno caía los dos lo harían.

Cuando llegaron a Fairy tail, el ambiente era tranquilo, Juvia sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, la nostalgia, tristeza y miedo la llenaron por completo.

Muchos se sorprendieron al verlo ahí, se saludaron como viejos amigos, unos con lágrimas y otros con rizas.

Se sentía como en casa.

-Este también era tu gremio, ¿verdad, mamá?- le había preguntado su hijo antes de irse por ahí con Joel y Michael, el primero hijo de Laxus y Cana, el segundo de Elfman y Evergreen.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mamá?- se había preguntado Sky.

-Si, saldré un momento- dijo u con las manos dentro de unos guantes oscuros, se abrocho el abrigo negro y salió del gremio de Fairy tail.

Llovía en esos momentos. Necesitaba relajarse un poco y nada mejor que dejarse llevar por su elemento.

-¿Juvia?- Mierda, justo lo único que deseaba evitar.

-Si- dijo con su voz firme y cruzándose de brazos, frente a ella estaba Gray Fullbuster, Alto, imponente y adulto.

-Cuanto tiempo- le dijo, justo después la puerta del gremio se abrió y Sky metida en un abrigo morado y con una bufanda azul salió para acercarse a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿este bien?- le volvió a preguntar ignorando el hecho de que estuviera hablando con un hombre.

-Si- con una de sus manos la acerco a ella y le abrazo ligeramente.

-Supongo que es ella- pregunto gray, al ver a la joven que estaba enseguida de la maga del agua.

-Si- se giro hacia su hija.- Ve con tu padre y no te separes de el, yo iré en un momento, luego nos iremos al hotel.

-¡Que bueno! Me muero de sueño- se alejo de su madre y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y entro.

-Se parece mucho a ti- le dijo Gray una vez que la joven había cerrado por completo la puerta.

-No tienes idea de como me alegra eso- bruscamente le contesto.

-Juvia, a pesar de todo, me gustaría pasar un tiem... -

-No- le detuvo, sabiendo lo que le iba a decir.- Ella es mi hija, mía y de Lyon. No hay más.

-Mientes- le dijo- Me tiene a mí, su verdadero padre.

-Tu no eres nada- le gruño, reteniéndose a si misma para no golpearlo. - Desde el momento en que me dijiste que me largara perdiste todo sobre ella.

-No me puedes alejar de ella- le dijo Gray, mientras se acercaba mas a la peli azul, amenazantemente.- También es mi sangre.

-Te equivocas- Una tercera voz interrumpió la disputa. Lyon sabia del gremio, se acerco rápidamente a ellos y alejo a Juvia del pelinegro. - Ella es nuestra hija y la alejaremos cuanto sea necesario de ti.

-No te metas en esto, Lyon- le gruño.

-Claro que me meto- se acerco a el.- es mi hija.

-No lo es-

-Claro que si, yo la crie, yo soy su padre y a si seguirá siendo- sin mas que decirle se acerco a juvia y tomándole de la mano comenzaron a entrar al gremio en busca de sus hijos.- Y te agradeceré que te alejes de mi familia, una que tu jamás podrás tener.

Tras las crueles palabras, la familia Bastia, fueron al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Después de asegurarse que sus hijos se durmieran, Lyon y Juvia entraron a su habitación y Juvia dejo de retener las lagrimas.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- le repetía a Lyon.

-..- Lyon la abrazaba y le decía palabras para calmarla.-Todo estará bien.

Y Juvia dejo de retener las lagrimas.

Todo saldría bien. Eran una familia unida, aun tenían una vida por delante y a pesar de cualquier problema, el estará ahí para su esposa, por que la ama.


End file.
